Sunrise
by MaroonGoddess
Summary: During the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha does the unthinkable, and in an act of love, takes a fatal blow that was aimed for Kagome. Heartbroken, Kagome had shuned herself from the world, that is until. . . Inuyasha? KagxInu ch 1 and 2 rewritten
1. The Death's

**Sunrise**

* * *

"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window..

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so b---"

She chucked the set of earphones into the wall, the last traces on the word 'Sony' crumbling under impact, as another wave of tears hit her hard. Making sounds in-human, Kagome, the miko that had put up with the stubborn hanyou every day, faced dangers that some people from her time never even though about, stood proud and tall in-front of Naraku, now sat on the dirt ground of the hut, the painful memory flowing through her mind.

Consuming her, tearing at her insides.

'_How could he do this to me?' _ She thought to herself, making a face at no one, a face of self-disgust.

Darkness was consuming the night sky, but she bothered not to light the room. She would just see the pain that she had put onto the wall in her misery, the scraping, the gashes from digging her nails into the wood wall, blood. All of her pain was taken out on the walls, and she didn't want to see it- ever again.

_'He said he'd never leave me, always be there to protect me. . . How could he just be. . . gone?' _ It was too hard for her to think of. She tried to forget the memory, but couldn't. 

No matter what she did, it didn't go away. The memories that left invisible scars.

She didn't notice when Kaede walked into the hut, nor when the old woman put her hand to the crestfallen woman's forehead, eyes too dilated to see. The old woman walked out the hut, and returned shortly after, with something hidden within the depths of her worn, tired, elderly arms. 

After the woman left the room once more, not after sending the girl a mournful look, the young miko bravely looked up to see what the woman had dropped off. When she looked up, she made a harsh sound, a mix between a sob and a gasp. She wobbly got up, knees wishing for her to sit back down. Slowly, she pulled her hand down until it met the fabric of Inuyasha's battered fire-rate haori. It sent another wash of tears streaming down her face. The feel of the fabric sent the memories into the front of her mind, clearer than ever.

_Naraku, who had transformed into a disgusting spider-looking mutant, was arguing with Inuyasha of who would win, Tetsusiga thrown backwards, and transformed into the smaller sword that took it's place when he turned human, long before, Kagome had taken shelter behind the trees with her injured friends. Unconsciousness threatening to consume her. She would hear part of the conversation every once in a while, but something caught her ears and made her pay much more attention._

It was Naraku's voice, ". . . 'ill you, but first, I'll get your hideous wench!" she heard him yell, as she saw the tired, worn, yet determined hanyou be thrown from Naraku towards her. She screamed as the impact of bodies colliding sent a wave of nausea into Kagome's cranium. But, she had managed to squirm her way out from underneath him in mid-air, and landed beside him on the ground, head bleeding slightly from the collision of a rock that was on the ground. She sat up to see what injuries Inuyasha had attained, but he was up before her, usually sturdy feet swaying from aversion, fixed for the attack. Kagome jumped up, body willing her not to, mind willing her to.

She saw it before it came, but not in time. An enormous, ablaze ball of cobalt light, lightning coursing around it's edges, was aimed straight for Kagome. But, it was no longer aimed for Kagome, because you cannot aim at something that had another commodity before it.

Inuyasha stood in-front of her ready to take it on, full force. Something struck Kagome, as she stood there, behind the boy that she knew for almost three years now. That thing was not an object, for it had no molecules, it was not something that you could touch, but, for Kagome at-least, you could most defiantly feel it. This boy, was really not a boy. He had turned from the boy that she met, pinned to a tree in the middle of a forest, into the man that stood in-front of her at that exact moment. The boy that she had liked from the start, had changed into the man that she loved all along.

The scene before her came in slow motion. Inuyasha pulled his sheath, the only shelter he had left, and brought it to the bridge of his nose, both clawed hands clasping it, and jumped, head on, into the sphere of light, exploding it from the inside-out.

The blast of light shoved her backwards, as she screamed out his name, into the depths of numb-unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N**

Corrected and lengthened. Much better, I think.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the story of Sunrise, and any new characters _not_ from the series. All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. 


	2. The Living

* * *

**Sunrise **

By Maroon Goddess

* * *

Sitting there, dumb-founded that the fabric was still in one piece --- torn, but in one piece. She slowly draped it over her shoulders and snuggled up to the stained over-shirt that belonged to the one she loved. 

The young miko got up dizzily, and pushed open the flap that served as a door. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked up, puzzled as to weather or not the young woman was better. She didn't spare a glance at them as she took off towards the missing hanyou's forest.

Once into the forest she took off into a sprint; rushing past bushes, scraping her legs until they bled, nearly tripping over roots and other large forest-growth. Stopping at the base of the Tree of the Gods, she looked up into it's mossy branches. She felt a pang in her heart, seeing no-one in the branches, as she usually did. The young woman grimaced.

'What did you expect, for him to be up there? You really are the most idiotic person…ever…' She thought to herself as she touched the hole in the trunk of the tree, where he used to stay… where she first met him. She pulled herself onto the lowest hanging branch with a wince that reminded her that she had hurt her wrist in the process of inflicting pain upon the hut. But, she still continued on, continued to climb until she got to the highest branch that would hold human weight.

* * *

:8:88:888:8888:888:88:8:

* * *

So many images, memories, scenes…replaying in her mind like a never-ending movie. She almost wished they would stop, but just couldn't get them out of her mind, but didn't bother to fall asleep, for the confines of dormancy wouldn't be enough to keep him out of her mind. So, she waited; though she didn't know what she was waiting for, there was nothing else to preoccupy herself with; so, she waited, until the end of the world, maybe, or until her death, until something happened that would bring her out of her semi-coma that some would call her life. To her, her life had ended when InuYasha's had. 

She had nothing with ought him, he vindicated her, gave her a reason to live, a reason wake up each morning with a smile. Her reason to keep going back in time five-hundred years. Her reason to go to school, so that she would be educated, because no-one wants an incoherent wife--'There I go again, wishing, longing for something that could never happen. Even if Kikyou hadn't been resurrected, he'd still love her, I'd still have no chance whatsoever. He deserves better than me, I have nothing to give to him. I'm nothing.'

The tears came again, two fat one's rolled down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, letting them fall, trying to find some form of comfort in her misery. Kagome heard Shippou yell something incoherent in the distance, on the edges of the forest.

She ignored him completely, mind closed to any care of what could be so great that Shippou had to annoy every damned thing in the village. She sighed, there she went again. She really was a bitch. He was young, not annoying.

Another set of plump tears ran down her cheeks. She heard the leaves rustle, but didn't open her eyes. That was, until she felt a balmy finger slide up her cheek, up to her eye, removing the tear before it reached her lips. She slowly opened her eyes.

Time crawled to a slow, as she watched the man that she though was lost forever lick her tear off his finger. The hanyou turned his gaze towards her, and stared intensely into her eyes. Her shallow breathing stopped. She couldn't move. She was stuck in place. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, she looked like she had stopped functioning, she just stared at him with wide eyes, shoulders and back rigid. After a few moments of staring at each other, InuYasha realized that the miko was not going to move from her place, so he would have to instead.

He extended his hand to place at the base of her neck, and shifted so he faced her, sitting on the tree limb. Slowly, he bent down until his lips captured her tear-stained ones. He shut his eyes and deepened the kiss. He changed positions, and hovered over her, knees bent, one on the branch, the other bent under his chest so his foot was planted on the tree limb. Putting everything into the kiss, heart and soul, he put his finger under her chin and pulled her deeper, beckoning her to return the action. Finally realizing what was going on, Kagome closed her eyes and pushed off the tree, wrapping her arms around his neck. InuYasha smiled against her lips.

All too soon, he pulled away from her lips and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, a strange purr-like sound coming from deep inside his throat. Kagome tightened her grip on his neck, and sucked in shuddering breaths. Finally getting the courage to talk, the confused miko found her voice, "I-InuYasha. . . wh-what happened? Where have you been? A-are you alright?" she questioned, hoping that all his answers were positive. She felt him smile and suckle on the skin on the crook of her neck. Her eyes drooped a little, enjoying the pleasure he brought to her. He pulled away a moment later and stared into her half-opened eyes. She was the most beautiful person in the world, now and five-hundred years later, even with a red nose and tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm here, s-so. . . no more crying, okay?" he soothed as he stroked her cheek, cheeks flushing, Kagome's tears trailing down her cheeks again, stuttering because he wasn't used to being so. . . loving. She smiled when he bent down to lap the tears off her face.

"InuYasha. . . wh-what happened? If you were alive, th-then why the hell didn't you come back right away? You had me worried sick!" she glared daggers at him for all the pain he caused her.

"Got knocked out," he said as he gruffly lifted her and shifted so eh sat on the branch with his back against the tree. He laid the miko in his lap and wrapped his arms around her lower belly, snuggling her against his chest. She gasped softly and blushed at his immediate move. She relaxed when she heard his rumbling noise, and she felt the confines of sleep drag her under.

InuYasha held her tighter as he smelled her fall asleep, and felt her slump as he looked out over the horizon, and he watched the sunrise, watched the colors change from dark and mysterious, traits that the night held, to light and pure, a hint of pink at the edges. . . Until he fell asleep, Kagome soundless in his arms.

* * *

:8:88:888:8888:888:88:8:

* * *

Miroku snapped another twig in half and threw it into the dying fire as she watched Sango out of the corner of his eyes, brushing out her abused hair, sitting on the log next to him but not close. She hadn't gotten a chance to yet after the fight with Naraku, because she had been too preoccupied with Kagome's episode and with helping everyone's wounds. She was so beautiful, to him. She was everything and yet he didn't know if he was anything in her eyes. 

Her eyes shifted from the blazing fire into the houshi's sparkling purple eyes, so mysterious, so sensual, she could be lost in them forever, if he just didn't have to smirk that goddamned grin that came from seeing her blush when she realized what she was doing, what _he_ was doing to _her_. . .

"Houshi. . ." she said as the blush that kissed her cheeks grew steadily brighter, and his grin grew steadily wider. Slowly, he scooted towards her, and she stifled a gasp when he cupped her cheek.

"Sango . . .I h---" her gasp interrupted him, as she stared over his shoulder. Holding in a heavy sigh, he turned to look at what she saw. Floating above the tree line, were four glowing Shini-dama-chuu, bobbing in and out of the trees. They were closer than they thought, both humans supposed, when Kikyou unexpectedly walked out of the trees, bow in hands, looking icily at the two that sat on the log. Miroku stood before Sango protectively.

She saw the fear that was masked under their glares, and scoffed.

"I have no need for you two, do not look like I am about to harm you. . . Where is InuYasha?" she asked, her icy, dead voice slicing the tender feeling in the air of the dewy morning.

Miroku winced at the question, and Sango look as if she were about to cry. Miroku was the one to speak, "He's. . . not here, Kikyou, and it would do you no good to continue to search for him, because. . .we defeated Naraku, and. . ." Miroku trailed off again, and Kikyou's expression changed from cold, icy bitchiness, to. . .hurt.

"I see," was all she said as she averted her eyes, shining with tears, as she motioned for her shini-dama-chuu lifted her into the air and she disappeared into the morning light.

* * *

:8:88:888:8888:888:88:8:

* * *


	3. The Truth, and a Vacation

  
Sunrise   
Chapter 3   
The Truth, and a Vacation   
  
Kagome awoke to Inuyasha moving in his sleep.  
"Huh...wait, what happened?" She thought about all that happened the day before. She looked into his face and he woke up, smelling more than Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"...Kikyo's scent..." Kagome gave him the most horrible look that he almost jumped in suprise.  
"What? It's not like I invited her!" He was desperately trying to make her happy again, it was working, but only because she thought it was cute of him.   
"I know...Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Does this mean..."  
"That I love you? Yes. I always have."  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I lo..."  
She was stopped by his lips. _'My 1st kiss!_' Kagome thought. She felt like the happiest person alive, to be kissed by the man she loved for the 1st time.  
But this didn't make Kikyo too happy...  
"You...You...Traitor! I thought you loved me!" Yelled Kikyo.  
She shot an arrow a split second after Miroku trampled her. The arrow would've hit Kagome had Inuyasha not pulled her away, just missing him and it hit the tree.   
"K-Kikyo!?! MIROKU! Why are you spying on us?!?!  
"I wasn't I...I saw Kikyo run into the forest and so i followed her, knowing you and Kagome had gone in there!"  
"I thought you said you never thought of anything but me!"  
"That doesn't mean I still do!"  
"Obviously!"  
"Why do you still want Inuyasha, even though he's obviously taken?" She said as they made their way down the tree, Inuyasha turning red from what Kagome said.   
"Because we were meant to be! You know this Inuyasha, you just don't want to hurt Kagome..."  
"What bull are you talking about?? I don't love you anymore Kikyo!"  
Kikyo's body started to glow, and disapate..."NOO!!! Inuyasha how could you!?!"  
"I'm sorry Kikyo..." He said in a low voice.  
Knowing what was now happening, Kikyo said in a low voice, "Never forget, Inuyasha, there was no lie in my kiss..."  
She was now gone, except her spirit, which floated off into the clouds.   
"...That was a long time ago...she still remembered exactly what she said..."  
"Come on Kagome, let's go back to Kaede's village so everyone can know that I'm alive."  
"Yeah," They left the forest to Kaede's village, leaving Miroku in shock of what just happened.  
"...Well, that was...interesting...Kagome? What are we having for lunch?" asked Miroku, who had practically no idea of what just happened.  
He looked around, not knowing the forest, "I-Inuyasha? Lady Kagome?? Anyone?!? Where do I go?" Kagome ran up to him and pulled him out of the forest, smiling, until he saw the look on Inuyasha's face...  
  
Setting...The shore of a lake   
  
"Ahhh...It's soooo nice to have a vacation once in awhile!" Said Kagome as she got onto a floatie raft, to sunbathe.  
Within 5 minutes of sunbathing, Inuyasha swam under the raft Kagome was on and flipped it.  
"Hm? Ahh!" yelled a freaked out Kagome.  
"Haha, I got you!"  
"You little...!" She caught him off guard, in his laughing, and pushed him under the water.   
Inuyasha swam up to the surface, Kagome on his shoulders.  
"Hey! Let...Me...Down!" yelled a struggling Kagome.  
"Hold your breath!" Kagome had just enough time to gasp for air as he went under and swam under a bunch if rocks, and entered an underwater cavern, full of shiny fools gold walls.  
"Wow...Golden walls!"  
"I thought you'd like it more than the sun!" Said Inuyasha as the swam towards the underwater shore.  
"This is awesome!"  
Inuyasha smiled. Kagome looked at him, and he leaned in for another kiss...  



	4. Vaction part 2 and Kidnapped

SPLASH! Inuyasha found himself wet as he watched Kagome giggle at how he looked like a dog out of a bath.Inuyasha playfully tackled her to the ground and splashed her back.  
As soon as Inuyasha turned his back he heard another splash and he turned around to find Kagome was gone.  
"What the...? Kagome?" He started to worry until she surfaced.  
"Aww, your no fun! Come on!" She went down again as Inuyasha dove in.  
  
He watched as she swam to the surface, and suddenly flew into the air. Inuyasha surfaced as soon as possible, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He looked left, right, up, down, until finally he spotted Kouga pulling Kagome into the forest.  
"Hey! Wait...Kouga!" she was now yelling as she was forced into the forest by Kouga.  
Inuyasha swam to the shore and shot into the forest as fast as he could. But it was too late, he couldn't see any trace of Kagome or Kouga.  
The hanyou knelt down and picked up Kagome's scent heading further into the trees.  
  
Inuyasha could barely make out Kouga's voice, "Kagome, you've been my woman for some time now..." "Wha-!" she failed to interrupt because he covered her mouth, "I think it's time you come back with me, you've been getting way to close to that Inuyasha. So come with me, you'll be much happier than if you were to stay with the half-breed."  
Inuyasha kept running.  
He heard Kagome's reply, with harsh sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, yeah, sure I'll come with you Kouga!" 'God, he's so thick headed!' She thought, "No way! I'm going to stay with Inuyasha! NOW LET ME GO!" Kouga stumbled back in suprise, and Inuyasha was suprised at how dense he was. He walked over and grabbed the wolf demon's wrist and twisted it, hard. "OW!! What are you'd doing here half-breed"  
"I'm here for my Kagome," he said as he let go of the demons wrist.  
"Since when is she you're Kago-" yelled the wolf. But they weren't listening, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and he ran off, "I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU HALF-DOG!!!!"  
-------------------  
"God, he can be so hardheaded! What nerve! Doesn't he even have respect for others feelings? I mean, God...." Inuyasha smiled as she rambled on, obviously trying to apologize, even though she didn't need to.  
"...maybe he-" "It's ok Kagome, lets just go home."  
---------------------  
Inuyasha stayed up watching Kagome's chest rise and fall as she slept, dreaming of things she would most likely tell him about in the morning, while making them breakfast. He was just glad to be done with fighting Naraku all the time. He never thought he would actually be glad to not have to fight, but he was happy as long as he was with Kagome.  



	5. A New enemy

Thuder boomed. Lightning flashed. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha the whole night. The thunder storm, the worst storm they had had the whole year, was happening, and Kagome wasn't't too happy about it. She was extremely afraid of thunder and lightning.  
"Kagome, calm down. It's only a thunder storm." Inuyasha said, seeing Kagome on the verge of screaming.  
"O-ok....um......i'll tr-AH!" thunder boomed again.  
"Kagome!"  
"Sorry! Really, I'm sorry. I'll stop." she may have stopped screaming, but now she was whimpering, which made Inuyasha even more uptight. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. She looked up at him as he put his arms around her to comfort her. She did the same.  
Inuyasha laughed, "It's only thunder. It's ok. Ok?"  
"All right."  
The hanyou leaned up against the wall and the miko laid her head against his chest. They slept like that until the thunder stopped, and the night came more un-peaceful. Someone was outside their cabin. Inuyasha could smell it, and Kagome could sense it. She heard a low growl emerge from his throat.  
"Kagome," he whispered," stay here."  
she did as she was told and watched the hanyou get up from his sitting position and go to the door, hands holding Tetsigua.  
He slowly opened the door, but no one was there. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a scream from the back of the room. Inuyasha quickly turned around and saw a dark figure holding onto Kagome.  
"Let her go!" he demanded.  
"Not even a"whatever you want" or "please, you don't want her" but a demand? I don't think so, Inuyasha."   
"Who are you?" Inuyasha stepped closer.  
"I wouldn't so that if I was you." The dark figure said as he got out a knife and quickly put it to Kagome's throat. The dark figure watched in pure amusement as he watched the angry look on Inuyasha's face turn into one of horror.  
"Let her go."  
"Another demand? God, Inuaysha. Your not getting yourself very far!"  
he watched blood trickle down Kagome's neck from a cut she gained on her jaw line.  
"Who are you!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I will tell you only one thing. My name. It is Gonkuro."  
Then he jumped out the open window, after throwing kagome on the ground. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.  
"Are you all right? He cut you, didn't't he?" Inuyasha checked her jaw to make sure it wasn't't a deep cut. It wasn't't, it had even already stopped bleeding.  
Kagome let out another scream, because of what she saw over Inuyasha's shoulder. Their hut was on fire.  
"Damnit! Come on, what the hell did i do to you?!"   
Inuyasha took off his fire rat kimono and put it over Kagome. Then he grabbed her and jumped out the burning window. Now, let me say, burns hurt. Even to hanyou.  
"Ahh!! oww, crap! Goddamnit!"  
"Inuyasha! Are you all right? Oh no!" all she could do for him was watch him in pain and try to comfort him, even though he didn't't need it.  
"I'm ok, Kagome, lets go."  
"Are you sure? You have some pretty bad burns." It was true, he had a burn on his face and arms. But nothing too serious, it still hurt like hell though. **(hehe that's funny, since hell is really hot :-D)** "I'm fine, let's get outa here." they headed off to the others' cabin.

"Sango, Mirouku, Shippo! Wake up!" The three woke up to Kagome's yelling. 


	6. Telling the Gang and a Paranoid Hanyou

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand the whole run to the other cabin, and hasn't let go since.  
"Guys! Wake up!" Once everyone was awake, Kagome began to explain what happened just a few minutes before.   
Inuyasha was looking really skittish. Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek for encouragement. He blushed.   
"Inuyasha, are you ok? Calm down a little, he's gone now."Kagome said, worried about the paranoid hanyou.  
"Yea, I'm fine. I just don't want you hurt again," he said, referring to the cut in her neck.   
"**I'm** fine, but I'm not so sure about you," Kagome giggled as he calmed down when she rubbed his sensitive doggie ear. "All right..." the hanyou said, uncertain.   
Sango interrupted,"I think we should go, then, just to be safe."  
"Yes," Miroku agreed,"I agree with Lady Sango, we should leave."   
Ignorant that it was the middle of the night, the 6 left their vacation cabin and headed to Mushashi **(is that the name of the village, I kinda took a wild guess....)** village. Kagome soon fell asleep on Inuyasha's back, and the others, lucky that Kirara was stronger now, all fell asleep on Kirara's back.   
When Inuyasha finally saw the village he almost yelled out in joy because he was so tired, but realized Kagome was asleep, and, even though he didn't care weather anyone else woke up, that it was still the middle of the night.  
Finally finding the cabin they usually used empty, he carefully laid Kagome down in a bed, lead Kirara in, and fell right asleep next to Kagome.

Darkness was all around. The only thing telling her she was still alive was a warm body laying next to her, sleeping, tired, arms wrapped protectively around her.   
She heard nothing except breathing in her ears. She opened her eyes. A....wall? Where was she? Birds. Singing birds. Breathing. Water trickling somewhere outside. Breathing.  
She looked sown to see a red kimono wrapped around her. Breathing, but now she noticed, it was tired, worn out breathing. Something told her that the loving hanyou who's arms were wrapped around her was tired. _Inuyasha, you shouldn't push yourself so hard._ He moved in his sleep, rolling on his back, bringing her with him. Now, warmth on he back, she went back to sleep, not wanting to disturb the tired hanyou who slept beneath her.  
She was oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.   
_Even in your sleep, Inuyasha, you should be aware that there is an unknown presence around you, you lived a life of fear, you should've learned by now. _  
Gonkuro quietly sat outside the window, waiting for that hanyou to wake up so they could continue their fight.   



	7. The First of the Courting

Finally another chapter! yay, right? ok on with my story..but first   
:::says in mocking tone::: I do not own, nor will i ever, Inuyasha or any characters in the story, in-fact, for future reference, i only own the story that i write. continue with the story now. - :action:  
"words"  
'thoughts'

Sunrise  
By Sango  
The First of the Courting

When Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was gone. She got up and checked to see if Kaede had made any soup, 'Aww....and I'm really hungr-' "Eh!" she squeaked out of fright.  
For, lying right in-front of her was a bloody, dead, deer.  
"Morning." the miko heard the hanyou say, at that she looked up to see him washing off his bloody claws in a bowl of water.  
"I-Inuyasha? Did you catch this?" she asked, with a 'still-a-little-creeped-out-because-there-was-a-dead-animal-infront-of-her' voice.  
"Yea....It's for you....if your hungry," at that Kagome's stomach growled and the hanyou smirked withought looking up.  
"You don't....you know....expect me to gut it...do you?...Because I will....if you want me to..." she said even though she really didn't feel like ripping apart a cute little animal at that moment... br "Nope, i'll do it. Unless you really want to-" he stopped at seeing her shake her head 'no' violently, "Didn't think so."

::::::Two hours later::::::

Inuyasha was almost done ripping meat off the poor animal. They had moved it outside after about an hour of just debating on where to rip it apart. Kagome didn't want blood all over the floor.  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede were still asleep.  
Kagome sat a good distance away from the bloody animal and her hanyou. She sat on some hay stacks outside of the hut with Inuyasha's Fire-Rat shirt draped over her shoulders, since it was still only about six in the morning.  
Shippo woke up and walked outside to find Kagome, hearing her talk to Inuyasha. He smelt blood. When he ran out of the hut he yelled in surprise and jumped into the startled Kagome's lap.  
"Shippo...Good morning. You should probably be quiet so you don't wake up Sango and Miro-" Shippo interrupted her.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! INUYASHAAA! That's gross! Get it away from here!" br Inuyasha was about to yell at him, but he respected what Kagome had said and just walked over to him and Kagome. Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha looming over him, and the kneel down to eye height. Kagome knew what was happening but shouldn't stop it in time. Inuyasha wiped a bunch of blood all into the kitsune's hair, and walked back over to the deer.  
"Inuyasha! That's really nasty!" Kagome yelled at him with a freaking-out kitsune struggling in her arms, "Come on, Shippo, let's go to the hot springs and get you cleaned up." with that Kagome got up and walked towards the hot springs, not wasting time when she gave inuyasha a playful walk-by smack to the side of his head.  
Kagome also then had blood on her, but continued walking to the hot-springs. Shippo was now on her shoulder, scratching and smacking at his head to get the blood off of him.  
They finally got there and Shippo wasted no time in jumping straight into the hot spring, clothes on and all.  
Kagome came in right after and screeched as her feet hit the water. It was really cold.  
"Damn, why is it so cold," now noticing that the little kitsune was freezing cold and wet. Kagome jumped in really quickly and, despite the freezing cold of the water quickly washed off Shippo's head. When they got out, Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and ran towards camp to dry off next to the fire.

:::::Back at Camp:::::

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome shaking cold...and in a towl....(hehehe bet he liked it ;-) k sorry)  
"K-Kagome! Put something on! Miroku's here! You know he's gon-" he was cut off when she lunged at him, seeking warmth. He was surprised at this and blushed a little at Kagome being practically naked, but he hugged her back.  
"O-OHMIGOD! I-IT WAS S-SO C-C-C-COLD I-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! I N-N-N-NEED W-WARMTH!!!!" she was squeezing him so tight he couldn't breath.  
"K-Kagome...C-can't bre-eath..." at that she loosened her grip and, shaking, sat down at the fire, still shaking.  
Inuyasha chuckled, "You know, It would be warmer if you put some clothes on," he draped his fire-rat shirt over shoulders again and went to get her clothes which she had left behind. When he got to the hot springs, he picked up her clothes, but noticed the deer blood from Shippo's head, and went and washed her clothes out, thinking that Kaede could give her some priestess outfit or something.  
As he walked back with Kagomes clean-but-wet clothes, his hanyou ears picked up people talking at the camp.  
"...Well well, Kagome...I see you are in a towel? What have you and Inuyasha been doing while we were asleep?" br Then a ::SMACK::  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"  
".....will he ever learn?" he growled to himself.  
"INUYASHA!!! Kill Miroku! Now!" Kagome yelled angrily, covering herself in the fire rat shirt.  
"...Why? Anything aside from the perverted words?" he said walking over to her and glaring at Miroku.  
"He tried to STRIP ME!" at that Miroku watched in horror as Inuaysha pulled out his Testusiga but didn't transform it.  
"I'm gonna give you one chance to explain yourself before i cut your damn, perverted hands off. Now, explain."  
"W-Well you see, Lady Kagome was cold and I was wondering why so I went to take off your fire rat coat because she was shaking an IhappenedtoaccidentallytakeoffhertowelbutIswearIdidn'tseeanythinghonest! These things just happen!"  
"..."  
"That what happened, Kagome?" the hanyou asked still holding the sword in the air.   
"Uhh....Sure...whatever. I'm too tired and cold to argue. you get my clothes?" she asked tired out from yelling.  
"Uhh..no. I thought you might be able to get some from the hag because they were covered in blood."  
"Oh, ok." br "Aye, child, I have some right here, come get them." Kaede said on Que. She had just woken up...apparently to the yelling. Along with Sango and Kirara.  
Kagome went inside to get changed and when she came back out she looked almost like Kikyo, and Inuyasha wasn't happy about it. He kept thinking about times he had with Kikyo, Times before she died, and times after. Like their first kiss (which I actually found out that they kissed before she died, I got a special episode from Japan...Damn Kikyo!!!) and when she almost dragged him down to hell.  
Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome waved a hand in-front of his face.  
"N-nani?" he asked, a hint of being pissed in his voice. Kagome handed him his fire rat shirt, "You ok? You seem....pissed off...at...me?"  
"No...well I guess you could say it's you....You just look way too much like Kikyo and I don't like it too much. Put this back on. You'll look like Kagome," he answered.  
"inuyasha? If i ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?" "Do you....still love Kikyo....at all? Answer honestly, 'cause I wont be angry if you answer yes."  
He paused for a second, and then bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, "No, I only love you," he said when he pulled away.  
Kagome blushed.  
"Ahem..." Sango interrupted. They both snapped their heads towards the sound of the intruder, "Why in the world is there a ripped apart deer in the front of our hut?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.  
"Heh, that would be our meal, Sango-chan," Kagome replied.  
"Speaking of which, hey hag! You wanna put some of the meat up the fire so we can eat anytime?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Aye, Inuyasha, I will do that when I am fully awake, if you wish to have it done earlier, then do it yourself," the old woman replied.  
"Hag..." Inuyasha grumbled and went to put some of the meat on the fire.  
Kagome sat down by him next to the fire, still cold.  
"How long does it take to cook meat? I'm really hungry, Kagome! That was gross Inuyasha, don't kiss Kagome in-front of other people! I'm cold, Kagome! I'm bored, Kagome. I'm Tired, Kago-" br He was cut short when Inuyasha slapped his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking, "Hey Shippo, why do you always have to bug Kagome when your bored? Why do you always have to bug Kagome when your tired? Why do you always have to bug Kagome when your cold? Why are you so annoying? When are you planning on actually being a help around here? When were you planning on shutting up before i stopped you? Hey, Shippo, I'm tired, too! I'm hungry, too! So how about you SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone as he took his hand off of the kitsunes mouth and went back to putting meat on the fire.  
"Wow, Inuyasha! i thought only Shippo had the ability to be abnormally-annoying! I think you broke a record!" Miroku put in after laughing at the stunned look on the kitsunes face.  
After eating breakfast, Inuyasha and Kagome sat around the fire lazily as the others took the day off, too.  
Kagome laid on-top of Inuaysha and stared lazily into the fire, thinking about all that had happened.  
She decided that she should tell Inuyasha what was on her mind, "Inuyasha? Don't you think we should, you know, try to find out about this new enemy of ours?"  
"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want one more day off. I thought you got 'tired out easily'. Are you saying that you are awake now?"  
She chuckled, "No, it's just unlike you," she replied lazily.  
"All right then, we'll continue our brake then ok?" he said before drifting off to sleep.  
'He must still be tired. Hmm....He does overwork himself sometimes....' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep again.

Ok, chapter done! finally! so sorry about the wait, i was busy, but now i already have another chapter in the works! (even though it a few chapters ahead of what i was planning...)  
ja ne  
SaNgO  



	8. A Trip

Yay! another chapter! ok well, thanks to the help of bestest friend demonessofevil-sama(go read her stories, her penname is demonessofevil) this is gonna be a romance chapter! so get ready for fluffiness! and this **is going somewhere!**  
Kagome woke up to Inuyasha breathing down her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. She turned over and found herself staring into beautiful amber eyes. He closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. She had warm lips, he noticed, and had never really taken the time to notice these things. Inuyasha licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she willingly accepted. She felt his toung explore her mouth and she returned in the same way. When they finished, it was only because of lack of air. She laid her head on his chest. Kagome almost fell asleep again against his warmth, but he picked her up.  
She kept her eyes closed, because she trusted him, but he plopped her down on her feet.  
Still half asleep, Kagome's knees gave way, but Inuyasha caught her, "Get on my back," he told her.  
"Why?" she asked, curious to the change of plans.  
He smirked and replied, "Because. It's gonna be a long ride," he left it at that, and left her confused, but the young miko just went along with it, knowing he wouldn't give in.

Inuyasha went over to get Kagome's bag and, before having her jump on his back, kissed her passionately. Kagome was surprised, but happy, at his new confidence to do almost anything he wanted and she wouldn't stop him.**(a/n...no! u hentai minds, that not what i meant!!!)** they continued their kiss, but were interrupted by a whirlwind. When it stopped, Kouga ended up infront of the couple. They both growled, which is unusual for Kagome, but not for Inuyasha. Kagome stayed within an inch of Inuyashas face.  
"Yo, Kagome! So sorry I left you with the mutt-face for so long, but Iv'e been b-" he stopped, as he registered what his 'mate' and his enemy were just doing.  
"Y-you mutt!" Kouga yelled as he jumped in the air planning to land on Inuyasha, but the hanyou grabbed the miko and jumped backwards in mere seconds.  
The sun started to set.(a/n. yes, they did spend a whole day sleeping, lol)  
Very much to Inuyasha's un-liking, he felt his powers slowly fade. His hair started to turn dark, his fangs and claws started to shrink, and his eyes turned from amber to blue.  
Kagome looked up to the sky, searching for a moon. None showed up, obviously. Inuyasha was about to run at Kouga for interrupting them, and also just for him being very, very dense.  
But before he had a chance, he felt Kagome's warm arms wrap around his stomache from behind.  
"Come on, Inuyasha, let's just go," Kagome said to him, while tugging a little to emphasize her point. Inuyasha looked back at her, a little suprised, but mostly satisfied at the look on Kouga's face. It was a look of suprise, jelousy, and anger.  
Inuyasha bent down and Kagome hopped on his back, "Ja ne, Kouga, nice seeing you!" Kagome yelled back at the wolf demon, and then laid her head on her loves shoulder.  
About 6 hours later, Inuyasha could feel his powers slowly returning. 'Thank Kami, i think my powers are returning..I hope....I'm getting tired.' and it was true, for Inuyasha had been walking/running the whole six hours they were on the journey. 'I wonder when the others will come' he thought.  
:flashback:  
After already starting to head out on the road with Kagome, Inuyasha remembered the others, 'damn...forgot about them...'

Inuyasha walked up to Sango and received a confused look. 'Probably cause I have her friend, asleep, on my back,' the hanyou thought to himelf.  
"Hey, Sango, I'm bring Kagome somewhere. There's a castle on the coast. Go west and you can't miss it. If you do, have someone sniff us out." he explained, and then turned and ran away.  
"I-Inuyasha! Wait!' yelled a confused Sango.  
:end flashback:

Sorry for ending here but I have to get up at the buttcrack of dawn tomorrow :sweatdrop: so.....Review review review! bya bye 


	9. Of Memories Past

**Hey ya'll! Don't have much to say and don't have much tome so heres the next chapter!  
Oh and the chapter title is a really great writers penname,s o I highly suggest going and reading her story called "Your Not Alone"  
Disclaimer: I.Do.Not.Own>inuyasha.So.You.Lawyers.Can.Put.Away.Your.Straight.Jackets.Cause.I'm.Not.Going.To.No.Institute...**

and sorry if some things r messed up in this chapter, but im tryin some new html soo...continue...

* * *

Inuyasha slowed his running as he smelled salt. Even though he was still human, but not for much longer, he could still smell salt. It was surrounding them more and more as they got closer. Kagome, still asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, stirred, smelling it too. Inuyasha noticed the sky starting to become lighter. Every step he took he felt more and more powerful.  
Finally, as he saw the ocean, his hair tured silver, his eyes turned from deep blue to amber-golden, his nails grew into sharp claws, and his canine teeth turned into fangs.  
Inuyasha moved closer to the ocean, and saw something emerge from the fog and he was soon mere yards away from it. A castle. A castle that he had lived in when he was little.

* * *

After his father had died, he was taken with his mother and she was supposed to raise him. Soon after, a war broke out and she and an infant Inuyasha had to find shelter, or be killed.  
One day running down a road looking for somewhere to hide, they came upon a castle. Inuyasha's mother stared at it in awe, until a boy she recognized stepped infront of her. It was a slightly younger (than present) looking Sesshomaru, and he didn't much like his hanyou brother and his mortal mother on his lands. But he couldn't really hate them. For Inuyasha was blood, and Inuyasha's mother had cared for Sesshomaru as her own son, sometimes, when Shesshomaru wasn't being aa arrogant ass hole child.   
"What are you doing on my lands," the young lord asked his step-mother.   
"Sesshomaru! Please! I need somewhere to stay! If I don't, your brother's life is at stake!" Inuyasha's mother begged, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree, 'As long as she keeps up the housework'.

* * *

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he had been standing in one spot for almost ten minuites.   
The hanyou walked up to the rusty doors to the ancient castle and grasped the handle. It creaked with impact, and Inuyasha pushed on the door until it finally budged. He walked through the doorway that had debris falling from the top threshold and looked around the dark hallway. Memories flooded his head. Running down the hallway looking for his mother, crying from falling down and scraping his knee after tripping, his mother rushing down the hallway tward him to tend to his wound.  
He walked up the stairs he remembered walking up so many times. Flash backs of tripping down stairs when he was little, learning to get up the stairs, and many other things flodded his mind. (a/n yea he was very clumsy when he was little ;-))  
When he reached the main hallway on the third floor, he remembered sad times.

* * *

:Flashback:  
The young Lord named Sesshomaru walked swiftly down the hallway, along his heels strode along a young inuyasha, only about four feet tall.  
"Sesshomaru! Please, you can't leave! I don't wanna be left alone again!" the little Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru batted away his brothers hands from the robe that he was clutching to.   
"I will leave, you little nusince. I am Lord of the western lands, and I have to move out of this stinking, retching place. I am going to live somewhere else. You will have to manage on your own, but see if I care." Inuyasha stared up at his brother coldly. What the man had just said struck him hard.  
"My mother is gone, my father is gone, noone likes me because I am a half-breed, and now you say this, brother? You are cruel!"  
"Be that as it may, it is not my concern, your dispicable mother died, and now I will have nothing to do with you. Leave my sights," the cruel brother said to a teary-eyed Inuyasha.

* * *

_'That was when we started hating eachother. Those many years after I was left alone, I hated him more and more every day, but I still hoped that he would someday come back,'_ the full-grown hanyou thought to himself as he strode down the dark and dank hallway twards his mothers old room. When he reached it he remembered one of his harsher memories. **(a/n bare with me, I am on a roll here, this is the last memory i think) **

* * *

Rasping for air, Inuyasha's mother, Izaoi, layed on the bed, grasping her son's hand. Inuyasha was sitting up beside his mothers bed, crying. He knew she was sick. He knew that she was dying. He knew she only had a few minuites left. But his mind wouldn't let him think that she would be gone. Forever.  
"O-okka-san? Oka-san? Please, please be ok! Mommy, please!" a new batch of tears flowed down Inuyasha's face.  
"I-inu-y-yasha...Please, don't cry. I l-love...I love you...know th-that okay?" Izaoi forced out. It hurt, but her dying words should be meaningful and nothing meant more to her than her son.  
"Momma? You can't...go...! Please, you have to watch me grow up! And...and get married! And...and...momma! No! Please don't leave me!" chibi-Inuyasha still wouldn't allow her to pass.  
"Inuaysha, my son. I will be there with you always. I will watch you grow up, I will watch you admire women and fall in love. I will watch you at your wedding, watch you kiss the luckiest woman inthe world. I will be there for you when your first child is being born, and help iit along it's way. I will be with you until the earth's end and I will never leave you. I love you Inuyasha...Remember me..." with that, Izaoi shut her eyes and clutched her son's hand. Inuyasha felt her grip loosen and knew. She was gone...

* * *

hey ya'll. sprry for the overly-sd ending, but i think this may be one of my best chapters, writing-wise. OK ya'll! I g2g to bed now, but ill update asap!  
MG 


	10. Another One Bites the Dust

  
Hey ya'll...Not anything to tell right now so ill just get on with it. Oh, and im gonna start dedicating chapters to loyal fans! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
this chapter is dedicated to **KagomesandemonInuYasha**, thanks for thinking my story is so good!  
It is also dedicated to **Demoness of Evil**, because she is one of my best friends in the wole entire world! and she is a great writer!

* * *

> Inuyasha thought about his mothers death again, and then set Kagome down on the dusty, sun bleachen sheets. It was still only dawn, so he kissed her lightly on the lips and covered her in the sheets. When he pulled away Kagome opened her eyes slightly.  
"Inuyasha? Where are we?" Kagome asked, knowing that she was no longer where she was when she went to sleep, on his back. She also noticed the light, and that he now had shiny, silver hair, sharp claws, and fangs, instead of the long black hair, and short nails and teeth that he had had last time she saw him.  
"This...is where I lived, when I lived with my mother...and Sesshomaru..."  
"Sesshomaru?" now she was curious. "Yeah, I'll tell you later, go to sleep for now," Inuyasha said as he fell onto the bed next to Kagome with a plop.  
"Inuyasha...It's noon already. I'm not tired," Kagome said as Inuyasha opened his tired eyes and glared at her. Surprising Kagome, Inuyasha whipped his hand up and smacked (not hurting her) his hand onto her eyes, to cover the light, and said, "No it's not, go to sleep."  
Kagome glared under his hand and pushed it up off her face. Kagome swiftly sat up and sat on her legs. "Come on, Inuyasha! Show me around this place. I wanna see around," Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and noticed that he had turned over onto his side and shut his eyes.  
"Your no fun at all sometimes," she whispered, as she pulled the covers up and over them both and laid down next to Inuyasha. He automatically put his arm around the miko and held her close, entwining their fingers and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Uhh...the light...so...bright..." Kagome groaned as she rose from her sleep, shading her eyes from the sun that was right outside her window. she looked down to see Inuyasha still sleeping. _'Wow, I guess even a hanyou gets tired, huh?'_ she thought to herself as she crawled over to him and strattled him. He was still asleep, though, so Kagome did what anyone in that position would do.  
"Uhh...Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a nasally tone, for Kagome had grabbed his nose, of which, at the time, he had been breathing out of.  
Kagome giggled a little and put her forehead on his. They stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha was so lost in her brown, luscious eyes, that he didn't smell the youkai at first. After a while, though, he quickly said, "Get up, Kagome," as gently as possible, as to not scare her. "Why, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
"Nothing, I'm just going to check on something," he said as he stood on the ground and turned to glance at her, "Stay in here, Kagome. Don't leave the room, and lock the door."  
Kagome looked at him with confusion, but did as she was told when he ran down the hallway. 'Wonder what that was about,' Kagome wondered as she locked the door.  
-Creak-  
"AHH!"

* * *

**(btw, this inuyasha scene happens b4 she screams, right after he leaves.) **  
Inuyasha fled down the flights of stairs, the smell becoming stronger every step he took. 'It's almost sickening, what the hell is he doing here now?'  
When Inuyasha made his way down all the stairs, practically skipping the whole last flight. When Inuyasha got outside, noone was around.  
-Ping-  
Inuyasha could feel the jaki(?) and whirled around to see...  
Noone.  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked his confused self.  
"AHH!"  
"Oh, no, Kagome!" Inuyasha ran as fast as his hanyou feet could possibly take him. He ran up all of the flights of stairs, following Kagome's scent. It went to the roof.  
Inuyasha finally made it to the roof door and lunged through it, with ought even thinking about using the door handle.  
What Inuyasha saw made his heart almost completely stop.  
Kagome lay on the ground, eyes glazed over, and a screaming gash from her chest curving down to her thighs.  
"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. He couldn't-no, wouldn't believe what he saw. A few feet to the side of her was Kagome's murderer.  
It was a woman, about as tall as Inuyasha was. She had long silver hair that flowed all the way down her back to her knees, had strong, metal armor around her shoulders that had sharp spikes every few inches. Her hands had an almost sickening green glow to them, that Inuyasha assumed was poison. What made her claws even more sickening, was the blood of Kagome, the blood of the girl that kept Inuyasha alive. The blood of the girl that he had slowly fallen in love with over the last few years, the blood that would not be the only blood that was shed that night. Inuyasha's eyes brimmed with tears as he ran toward the fallen miko, and he grasped her shoulders and shook her violently.  
"Kagome? Kagome! No, Kagome you can not leave me now! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could.  
He collapsed ontop of Kagome, holding her as tightly as he could, not believing that the girl in his arms had a still heart.  
Inuyasha stayed there, holding the girl, shaking violently, sobbing. Sheding the only tears that had come out of his eyes since he was a child. Except, of course, the last time Kagome 'died', though she actually lived that time. But...this time, she wasn't going to wake up again. _'Kagome...the only person I ever truly loved...gone? It-it can't be happening. Whoever this person is, Kagome's...murderer...I'll make sure that she pays.' _  
Inuyasha hesitantly let the girl he loved down. He turned twards her murderer, and glared, trying his hardest to cover the fact that he had been sobbing only moments ago.  
Inuyasha's blood raged, but he kept it under control, _'Kagome doesn't like it when I turn full-demon, I will not give in so easily, not this time._  
Suddenly, The woman that was standing infront of Inuyasha and his lost love, turned around. "Wh-what? S...Sesshomaru!"  
The woman-Sesshomaru chuckled. "No, Inuyasha, I am not your brother. But, your brother, is my brother too," she spoke with softer words than he had expected, especially since she was a murderer. "What are you talking about, you lunatic," it was now becoming harder for Inuyasha to control his blood.  
"So, you were never told? Oh well, I guess now I will have to tell the whole story," by this time Inuyasha was enraged that she was trying to have a normal conversation with him, even after what she had just done to Kagome.  
"Are you insane? You just **killed** the woman I love, and you try to have a normal conversation with me!" he part yelled, part asked, venomisly. The intruder just chuckled.  
"So, you love this woman do you? Sad thing that she's dead now, isn't it?"  
At this point in time, the tears in Inuyasha's eyes started to fall again, one by one. He covered his eyes in his bangs, and you could hear shaky growls coming from the tearful hanyou.  
**(a.n. I was going to stop it here...and I may stop it soon, because I am supposed to be in bed right now, but I decided to continue on, just for you all!) **  
_'I am going to break her, make her wish she was dead. Kagome...I will not let her live...I will not let her ever feel happiness again, as I will never, as long as your gone. I will slit her throat, I am going to rip out her spine, one bone at a time, I am goi-' _  
"Silly, Inuyasha, Like I would let my little brother be in so much pain. Your Kagome will live on, do not worry." At this, Inuyasha jerked his head up, to show off a look of suprise and disbelief.  
"H-how? And why?" he asked his mysterious 'sister'.  
The woman-form of Sesshomaru whipped out a sword that glowed bright green. "Please, do you not think Father would leave me a sword of some nature, he also gave me a Tensaigua, another one. Sesshomaru has the other one." Inuyasha watched as his 'sister' strode over to his fallen love, watched her swing her sword and, what would have sliced any other time, watched her sword heal Kagome.  
"Uhh..." Kagome groaned as she sat up. When she looked up and saw the woman that had just killed her minuites before. Kagome automatically had a horrified look on her face, and scooted back as far as she could, still on her bottom, trembling, thinking she was going to be sliced again.  
But, instead of hurting her, the woman stepped back and revealed a tear-stained, but releived, hanyou. He ran to Kagome and embraced her as tightly as he could, making sure not to hurt her, for she still had a wound.  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome was worried, because she could hear him almost sobbing. The young miko put her arms around his muscular figure and held him to her. After a while, the sobbing noises stopped, and she could only hear a small, puppy-like whimper every now and then. **(a.n. I know, a litle out of character for Inuaysha, but even he would cry if he had lost someone he loved as much as kagome. oh, and i know that I have put in too many authors notes, ill try to stop.)**  
Inuyasha pulled away a while later from the still shocked Kagome and Looked her in the eyes, making sure that she was okay.  
"Inuyasha, whats going on?" Kagome asked and looked over his shoulder, "And who is she?"  
"She's my...my sister?" he half stated, half asked, and looked over his shoulder.  
The woman smiled and shut her eyes.  
"Inuaysha, before Sesshomaru was born, our father had an...affair...with my mother. He was drunk and was a samurai, (hope I got that right, i just watched the ending of The Last Samurai :-p) which resulted in me. My mother was a nurse for the samurais. She is still alive, and has just recently told me about my father." the Demonfinished, leaving th emiko and hanyou in awe. "But," Inuyasha asked, venemously," why did you have to _kill_ Kagome?" The demon smiled, "Because, my mother told me that our father wanted all his children to have strong mates, and that he hoped that he actually loved them. You have proven that you love this girl, alot, and so I let her live," she replied. At that, the demon walked over to the door that led down below the roof, and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
After she shut the door, Inuyasha quickly turned tward Kagome and captured her lips with his and kissed her pasionately, leaning her to the ground. He was now straddling her. He licked her lips, and slipped his toung in her mouth, exploring for a while, then breaking apart for air.  
Gasping for air, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, what the hell just happened?"  
Inuyasha laughed, and leaned down and just held her, happy beyond belief that she was safe again.

* * *

ther ya'll go's! I would write more but I am already late for bed and am probably gonna get yelled at, plus I am very tired (it is currently 12:30 on the dot) and so I will try and get more fulff in the next chapter, no, I WILLget more fluff! please, more reviews!  



	11. Better

Hey ya'll...So far i don't have any reviews on my last chapter, and i kinda like them...so please, if you read my chapters, take the couple of seconds it takes to review my chapter, because I'm afraid that no ones reading, and i don't c ne point in continuing if theres noone reading (cept my lovely friend demoness of evil...who surprisingly just came online, coincidences are scary...) oh well, I'll stop my stupid rambling now!

**_Please read! _** I know that it was a while ago, but some of you are saying that my story is going no where, but alot of stories do that! its not going **nowhere** but its a storie about Kagome and Inuyasha's life after they confess their love! it has a few main points in it, but please don't give up on it because it has "no point" because i think it's kinda rude...   
Alright, shout outs!   
Todays shoutouts are: **chibi tenchi   
vanessa  
SandyBeach  
KagomesandemonInuYasha (again, your such a great reviewer!)  
And DoE, just cause she's insane...**  
ok well, please continue now! R and R!

* * *

Inuyasha got up from his position on Kagome and picked her up, promising himself not to let her out of arms reach for a while.  
The hanyou went up to the door that his 'sister' had walked through moments ago. When he pushed through to the other side, he was startled to see the said sister staring back at him.  
"Come, we have much to talk about." at that she walked down the staircases and turned right into a damp room that smelled of rotting paper. The reason for this was that it was an old library, over the years, it seemed, it had gotten rained on through leaks and had got onto the books.  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Kurishuna¹" Inuyasha's mysterious sister said as she fell down onto a chair with a plop.   
"Alright, Kurishuna, what's your story? Who's your mother?" Inuyasha asked, still skeptic about this Kurishuna.   
She sighed, "I already told you that. Can't you ever listen, little brother?"   
"Don't call me that. I don't even know you." Inuyasha growled as he plopped down onto a cushion with Kagome in his lap. Kurishuna sat down delicately across from them.   
"I think I have a right to call you what I want since I traveled half way across this land (country, is what I mean) just to see you."  
"Your choice, bitch, wasn't mine."   
"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude," Kagome nagged. The defeated hanyou closed his tired, amber eyes and laid his chin into the crook of her neck. Kagome shivered and blushed at the pleasure the warm pressure brought.  
_'Oh, a spike in her aura, eh? Does that mean she...'_ He shook off all sicko thoughts, remembering that Kurishuna was there.  
_Damn, why does that bitch have to be here? She's ruining any chance at gettin' with Kagom...e...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I can't think like that! No, I wont do that to Kagome. She deserves. . .better than me. . .'_ Inuyasha thought with sadness. He had been bought up to think that hanyous were lowly, and so he respected Kagome so much that he was starting to think she was to good for him.   
Kurishuna looking at him, confused, and eyebrows arched, brought him out of his sick-yet-sad thoughts.   
"What?"   
"I asked you a question. You are quite a baka, I'll ask again; ("I'm not a baka"), where are your other friends, the slayer and monk that I've heard about?"   
"They should be here anytime now, unless they got lost, but why do you care?"  
"I would like to meet them," Kurishuna replied as she stood from her cushion. Brushing off the backside of her skirt, she turned toward the door and strode to it, pausing at the door-frame to add in a "Show me to a clean, dry room." before she took off down the hallway, and out the wooden, sturdy front doors.   
After she left, Kagome spun in her seat to face Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Deserves better. . .better. . .better. . .'_ echoed through his head constantly throughout that day.  
Even when Kagome jumped on-top of him on the bed and smirked, he just turned over. When she leaned in to kiss him, he didn't return the favor. Kagome wasn't going to give up though, she'd try once more before asking him what was wrong, she didn't want to seem. . ._desparate_. . .  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Inuyasha was laying down on the lawn outside the castle, looking at the stars, when Kagome walked over to him and smiled when he looked up at her. She sat down beside him and stroked his hair, gradually getting down until she laid next to/on-top of him. With her arms across his muscular chest, and leg curled with his, she leaned down and kissed him, passionately. Not stopping the tongue-lashing and lip biting-kiss until she realized that the only reaction he had was to push her up off him when it was apparent she needed air.  
"What the. . .the hell is wrong with you!" she asked, trying to regain her breath, wiping the saliva off her mouth as she sat up.  
He turned away. "Nothing, I-I don't know what your talking about." he rushed.   
"you know you can tell me. I don't see what i did wrong, but if you could tell me, or if it's something else, I-I. . ." she sighed, not knowing much else to say, "Help me help you, Inuyasha."  
"I told you It's nothing."   
"But I know it's not true."   
"It is, now would you leave me alone!" _'-about it, baka, your supposed to say leave me alone about it! I'm such a baka!'_ the hanyou mentally kicked himself.  
Kagome looked hurt, but put on a scowl.  
"Fine, I will leave you alone," she said with a few mumbles about "helping" and "it's why I'm here right now" 's, and pushed herself up off the ground, dusted her skirt, and ran off with a 'humph'.   
Inuyasha sat up, heart-broken. "Why do I do this to myself?" _'No, to us! It's completely obvious she loves me, and she cares about what wrong, and all I ever do is bitch and moan to her. If she's alright with me, then I am too. Dammit, I hate apologizing.'_ he thought as he got up and ran to Kagome, hoping that she'd forgive him. 

¹footnote: Kurishuna means dark, but that doesn't mean she's evil or anything...   
Woooooo, cliiiiifeeey (kinda. . .) Goodie, done with another one! Review and review and I will update faster! -MG 


	12. Petals of a Rose

Chapter 12

Petals of a Rose

* * *

* * *

Running through the castle, dumbfounded that Kagome was nowhere to be found, InuYasha finally stopped to catch his breath when he reached the front doors for the third time. _'Where the _hell_ could she be? I've searched everywhere inside the castle,'_ he yanked the castle doors open and sniffed the chilly air of the night, finally finding a lead on her, _'Why can't she stay inside the castle? And. . .why couldn't I smell her before?' _he wondered as he sprinted into the forest.

After two minutes of running blindly into the trees, InuYasha finally slowed as he came upon a cave, a cave that had Kagome's scent wafting out of it. He grimaced when he sensed Kagome's fear. He cautiously walked into the cave towards Kagome's scent. With every step he took, the cave became darker, danker.

He could no longer see, and a wave of panic rushed over him. He started to run, faster and faster with every drip of cold sweat that ran down his face, dampening his forehead and cheeks. Kagome's scent was just a little further up, and he started to sprint. Only a few feet, and. . .

He ran straight into a wall. Or, what he though was a wall. He cursed as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, the edges of unconsciousness threatening to pull him under. He reached out with clawed hand and felt the surface. It had no texture, no gritty, cold feeling, so it wasn't stone or dirt, and no wooden feeling, so it wasn't a door. There was only one choice left; a barrier, Kagome's barrier. But, it was a weak one, weak enough that he could push his way through if he tried hard enough and had enough time, but he didn't have time, he had to get to Kagome. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he turned his stance towards the barrier as the Tetsusaiga turned red. He lifted the sword in the air and came down on the barrier, easily breaking it.

He sheathed the sword and shielded his eyes as light shone through where the barrier used to be, just enough light for him to make out a figure lying on the ground, on their side, unconscious, breaths raged. He darted towards the figure, and when he came close to it he could finally make out the green miniskirt and raven tresses resting on her shoulders.

"Kagome?" he knelt down on his hands and knees to look her in the face and, seeing her closed eyes, he nudged her shoulder with his forehead, rolling her onto her back. He whimpered as he leaned over her and put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up. "Kagome?" he asked in a louder tone. He yelled her name again, and, giving no response, he gently pulled her up to his chest and stood. He scanned the cave and, seeing no danger, he ran out towards the entrance carefully.

* * *

:**_:8:88:888:8888:888:88:8:_**:

* * *

InuYasha dipped the damp cloth into a bucket of warming water and wrung it out before lying it on the young miko's forehead for the umpteenth time. Kurishuna got up from her perch on the windowsill and grabbed the bucket of water to get colder water. InuYasha paid no attention to her, for he was too busy staring at the girl he was tending to. He marveled at the fact that even feverish and sweating, face contorted in a pained expression, she could still be so beautiful. She reminded him of a rose; the day she met him, three years ago, she was the bud of the rose; small but still pretty, and now. . . She had bloomed into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with hair that shined in the sunlight and skin that glowed in the moonlight, no longer the thin stick figure that she used to be, she had filled out in all the right places and, at eighteen years old, Kagome had turned into a rose.

A loud clank shook him out of his thoughts as Kurishuna plopped the fresh bucket of water next to him, making Kagome stir on the bed she lay on. Groaning, she shakily sat up and grasped her head in pain, letting the damp cloth hit the sun faded sheets. The hanyou hesitantly reached out to still her shaky movements with a grasp of her shoulder. She turned to him, vision becoming clearer.

"I. . .InuYasha?" He nodded and quickly leaned backwards to avoid the vomit that she spewed out of her mouth as she leaned over the side of the bed. Wrinkling his nose, InuYasha pulled her hair back behind her neck and waited until she was finished. She wiped her mouth and spit into the pile on the floor.

"You okay?" he questioned as she collapsed back onto the pillow and looked into his eyes, her vision clear. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to say something, but closed it right after each time.

"It was him. . ." she finally stated.

He frowned in confusion but asked, "Who is 'him' ?"

"G. . . Gonkuro, I think that was his name. Do you remember him?" she asked him and sat up and folded her hands in her lap. His eyebrows shot up when he recalled their previous assailant. He pulled his lips back and bared his teeth. "So, he cam back did he? About time, I still have a bone to pick with him," he spat towards her, more to himself than anyone else. Kagome shook her head as pulled her sleeve over the back of her hand and wiped a patch of dirt off the hanyou's cheek.

"Don't snarl at me, InuYasha. I didn't do anything," she stated, meaning it as a joke. She watched InuYasha's ears droop a bit, and she realized that he didn't take it as a joke. She could have wept when she saw the hurt expression on his face. She opened her mouth to elucidate that she was only joking, but he cut her off.

"I. . . wasn't snarling at _you_, I wouldn't ever do that, Kagome. . ." she smiled sadly and reached out to embrace him behind the neck. She held him for a moment before speaking.

"I was joking, baka, I know you wouldn't," she beamed when she saw his ears perk up out of the corner of her eye. She pulled away when she felt his back straighten. She sat up straight and readied herself to arise when she saw the serious expression on his face. She winced when he rose and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead before turning and heading towards the door.

"Stay here, Kagome. don't leave the castle, don't leave Kurishuna's sight, and I will be fucking pissed if you even think of following me," he turned to look her in the eye, " Got that, wench? No leaving, understand?" he turned back around when she nodded and motioned for Kurishuna to follow him out of the room.

When they got to the end of the hallway, InuYasha turned around to look his sister in the eye.

"Look, I'm trusting you with the most precious thing that I have. Please, keep her safe," he turned and started down the stairs when he started to blush. Kurishuna smirked and watched him descend the staircase slow enough for her to hear his last sentences, "I'll be back, hopefully, soon. I don't know how far the bastards gone by now, but hopefully he kept his ass close. Keep her safe," his last sentence bounced off the walls as he started to run down the next corridor and out the door.

* * *

:**_:8:88:888:8888:888:88:8:_**:

* * *

A/N

So, so sorry for not updating to so so so so long, I've been fixing the chapters. Check out ch. 1 and 2, theyre new and improved, baby.

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters, beside the few new ones that I come up with throughought Sunrise, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi._

I can still wish. . . 


End file.
